A need exists for a method for making a door with a decorative security panel with translucent panels that can simultaneously provide light transmission and security with a low-moisture security grille that will not introduce condensation to the translucent panels.
A need exist for a method for making a door with a decorative security panel made from recycled and/or recyclable material, thereby reducing waste.
A need exists for a method for making a door with a decorative security panel at a competitive cost within the United States, thereby reducing the number of manufacturing jobs being outsourced to other nations and creating “green” jobs in the United States.
A need exists for a method for making a door with a decorative security panel having a wrought iron appearance, but with a lighter weight, thereby reducing transportation costs and retail prices.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.